


Psychology

by WaitingForTheDay



Series: Psychology [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College | University Student Sam Winchester, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, I'm Going to Hell, In a way, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Professor Lucifer (Supernatural), Smut, Subliminal Messages, Teacher-Student Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, did i mention there might be smut?, jesus christ i'm a monster, more smut, oh yeah there's also smut, smut smut smut, this is NOT okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/pseuds/WaitingForTheDay
Summary: Professor Lucifer conditions one of his students to become his sex slave.Alternatively titled, "A 1,000 Word Essay On Why Chris Is Going To Hell"Author: Chris
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Psychology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591519
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Psychology

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to post this. This is so bad. This is so wrong. But I'm not sorry.

Professor Lucifer had his eyes on a certain student since day one.

It wasn’t like Lucifer was the best human being on the planet to begin with. Far from it. Those who knew him well wondered how the fuck he even scored the teaching job at Stanford with his rap sheet.

But here he was, teaching college kids psychology.

Teaching Sam psychology.

He purposely gave Sam harder versions of every quiz, just so that he’d get a lower grade, feel bad about it, and come in after hours for tutoring.

“I’m sorry to bother you, sir,” he’d always say, “but I was hoping you had a minute to explain some things to me?”

And Lucifer always said, “Of course, Sam. I always have time for you.”

And then Lucifer would show him some videos that he’d made himself, so Sam would better understand the concept.

By December, Lucifer was certain that Sam trusted him. He then began putting hidden messages in his videos, ones that spoke to the subconscious. They started off simple and somewhat innocent” “You will come to tutoring every other day.” But soon enough, Lucifer was confident enough to put his first real message in.

_You will have wet dreams about Professor Lucifer._

From the way Sam avoided eye contact the next day, he knew it had worked.

A few tutoring sessions later, he put the next message in.

_You feel the need to obey Professor Lucifer. If you fail to obey a command, your stomach will hurt badly._

In class, Lucifer looked straight at Sam and said, “Sam, go get some calculators from the math classroom.”

“Okay,” Sam said immediately, standing up.

The next message: You will respond to all of Lucifer’s commands with ‘Yes, sir’.

“Sam, pass out these papers for me,” Lucifer ordered in class.

“Yes, sir.” Sam stood.

_You will find Lucifer incredibly sexy from now on. Everyone else looks boring and plain._

Lucifer caught Sam staring at his ass multiple times the next class.

_You get sexual pleasure from following Lucifer’s orders._

“Sam,” Lucifer said. “Collect everyone’s papers for me.”

“Yes, sir.” When Sam was done, he went back to his seat, face red.

_You get turned on when Lucifer praises you._

Lucifer singled Sam out again. “Sam, tell me the answer to number three.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam looked at his paper. “It’s correlation.” He blushed.

“Very good,” Lucifer said. Sam squirmed.

Then the fun messages began. _Every tutoring session, you will want Lucifer to fuck you. You will be so horny, and shameless. You will be completely submissive and allow Lucifer to do whatever he pleases. You are Lucifer’s slave, and you love it._

Sam came in for tutoring. His eyes widened, and he looked at Lucifer.

“Sam? Is something wrong?” Lucifer asked.

Sam bit his lip, an obvious bulge in his jeans. “Lucifer,” he gasped. “I need… please…”

Lucifer’s eyes gleamed. “Sit on the chair,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, sitting on the chair. His face flushed.

“Rub yourself on it,” Lucifer said. He felt his own erection grow. He had waited so long for this.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, dragging his groin on the chair. “Fuck. Please, sir.”

“You may not come until I say so,” Lucifer said. “Understand?”

“Yes, sir. Please, sir. Fuck…”

“You may not touch yourself with your hands,” Lucifer added. “Now, stand and undress.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam did so, seemingly unashamed of himself. “Sir.”

Lucifer took his time undressing himself, enjoying the almost pained look on Sam’s face. “Take me in your mouth,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, dropping to his knees so fast they’d probably bruise. He put Lucifer’s cock in his mouth eagerly and began to suck. He moaned around Lucifer.

“Remember, no touching yourself,” Lucifer said.

Sam let out a pained, strangled cry. His hips jerked against the air, fruitlessly trying to get some form of friction.

“When I come, you will swallow all of it,” Lucifer said.

Sam said a muffled “Yes, sir” and continued working on Lucifer’s dick. Soon enough, Lucifer came with a groan.

“We aren’t done,” Lucifer said. “Sam, you never noticed now, but your ass feels so empty. So empty, it hurts.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “Yes, sir. It does.” He shook his hips a bit, trying to adjust to the feeling.

“You crave my cock inside you,” Lucifer said.

Sam shut his eyes and moaned. “Yes, sir. I do. Please, I need it, I need you so bad. I feel so empty, please. Please fuck me, Lucifer. Please…”

Lucifer smirked, lubing himself up. “I’m not prepping you,” he warned.

“That’s fine, I can take it all. I need you so bad, Lucifer, please!”

Lucifer smiled. “When I am inside you, you will feel nothing but bliss,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Sam breathed, and Lucifer pushed himself inside Sam, who cried out. “Fuck! Yes, please, sir!” He wiggled his hips. “Fuck me, please!”

Lucifer began slowly, reveling in the little sounds of pleasure Sam made. Then Lucifer sped up, and Sam started cursing. His dick was red and dripping.

Lucifer hit Sam’s sweet spot, and the young man cried out. “Please! Again,” he said. Lucifer hit it again, causing Sam to scream with delight. “Sir! I need… I need to come! Please, please sir!”

“You’re such a perfect little slave,” Lucifer growled, and Sam moaned louder. he was practically shaking.

“Please, sir, please, I need to come, I love you, I need it so bad, you feel so good, please let me come, it hurts, it hurts so bad and I need to come, please, fuck, Lucifer, sir, please, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

The sounds Sam made after that weren’t even words. Sam’s dick started to tremble and turn blue. “Ah!” he cried as Lucifer came inside him.

“Come for me, pet,” Lucifer commanded.

“Y-yes, sir,” Sam practically wept, shooting a string of come up and onto his own chest and stomach. He lay there, shaking, as Lucifer pulled out.

“Get yourself dressed,” Lucifer said, putting his own clothes on. “And I will see you next session.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Which circle of Hell is for people who write smutty fanfiction?


End file.
